


Our Little Secret

by pxssessixn



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti) RPF, IT - Stephen King
Genre: Caught, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Happy Ending, In Public, Love Confessions, M/M, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Public Blow Jobs, Public Display of Affection, Public Hand Jobs, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity, Sexual Inexperience, Shameless Smut, Smut, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, lots of detail
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-31 00:28:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21437200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pxssessixn/pseuds/pxssessixn
Summary: Jaeden and Wyatt have been dating in secret for three months. They managed to keep up their act until one fateful day when Wyatt has had enough. He wants to show Jaeden just how much he means to him, but feels like a simple confession isn't drastic or meaningful enough. He might go a bit overboard in trying to make it meaningful.~~Or that story in which Wyatt gives Jaeden his first blowjob in the middle of their algebra classroom like a lunatic. It's very detailed but also soft af I love them
Relationships: Jaeden Lieberher | Jaeden Martell/Wyatt Oleff
Kudos: 29





	Our Little Secret

Jaeden and Wyatt have been keeping a secret for quite some time. Hiding stuff from their friends and families. Hiding from everyone, really. Only Jaeden's closest friend knows about it, which is both good and bad.

Wyatt is-what people like to refer to him as-a wannabe greaser. You'd think, with a name like that, that it was a bad thing. But it was quite the opposite, Wyatt being one of the most popular kids in the entire freshman class. Everyone knew him and everyone either loved or hated him. There is no in between with Wyatt Oleff; he's truly one of a kind.

Jaeden, on the other hand? Probably the opposite. He has two friends, but other than that, he doesn't speak a word to anyone. Half of the people you ask wouldn't even recall _hearing_ about a Jaeden Martell, which was also simultaneously good and bad. He liked being a loner, he really did, but this created problems revolving around "The Secret".

Wyatt Oleff and Jaeden Martell have been dating in complete secret for three months. How they manage to pull it off? Well, if you ask Jaeden's best friend, Sophia, she'd say something along the lines of:

"Witchcraft or some shit," basically confirming Wyatt's own personal theory:

"Not even God knows how we do it."

Which is exactly the reason that it had to end someday. Looks like today, a random Friday in the middle of March, is the day.

"So, class, I want you to open your books to page 167 and follow along." Their algebra teacher ordered from the front of the class. The first four rows of chairs were individual desks, along with the majority of the rest. In the back of the room, there were two black tables, meant to sit two people each. They were used as extra seating, seeing as how big this specific freshman year class is. Not to mention, positioned in the back and centered perfectly, are Wyatt and Jaeden.

Jaeden complied immediately, opening his book in a rush and hurrying to the right page. Algebra class always gave him anxiety, and only because he had to it next to Wyatt for an entire hour without blowing it. He was paranoid and anxious, which Wyatt always caught onto. He had taken it upon himself to find ways of comforting him subtly. Today, though, he didn't know how to do that.

As Jaeden read over the problems carefully and listened to the teacher intently, Wyatt tried to come up with a suitable comfort method. Does he hold his hand lightly under the table? Does he get his attention, even if only for a second, and give him a smile of reassurance? He felt like he needed to calm Jaeden down; pull him close and tell him that everything is ok, and that he loves him. But he wouldn't dare do that, especially not in class. Not in public. Come to think of it, he wouldn't say that to Jaeden at all, even when alone.

Wyatt has loved Jaeden for a long time, but only realized it roughly a week ago. They were in Jaeden's room, and Wyatt had done a fine job of working the smaller boy up. He slid his hands down his thighs and kissed his neck sensually, barely brushing his hands over the part of Jaeden that needed the attention most. He worked him up until Jaeden was red in the face and on his ears, his neck even beginning to gain a reddish hue. He was panting, his parted lips letting out heavy breaths, and his forehead glistening with sweat. Wyatt had leaned back to get a good look at Jaeden, and that's when he realized it. Wyatt examined every inch of Jaeden, and Jaeden just continued to pant, whining desperately. His disheveled hair, his sweaty, red skin, his shallow breaths and his pink, soft lips. Everything about him was perfect, _absolutely perfect_. Wyatt Oleff loves Jaeden Martell with every ounce of his being, but he is far too scared to tell him so.

Now, in class, he's remembering his realization. He's looking over at Jaeden with nothing but admiration and love in his eyes, and Jaeden quickly notices. He sends Wyatt a hard look, telling him to back off before they get caught. It was in this moment that Wyatt made a new realization.

If he was going to love Jaeden Martell for the rest of his life, he was damn well gonna do it without shame.

He looked away from Jaeden, but slid his hand over under the table and found Jaeden's thigh. He felt Jaeden's muscles loosen, making him smirk to himself a bit. He inched his hand until it was on Jaeden's upper thigh, then quickly slid it to his inner thigh. Jaeden's muscles backtracked, tensing up immediately under Wyatt's hand. Wyatt smirked more as he tightened his fingers around the flesh, squeezing Jaeden's thigh briefly. Jaeden jumped a bit, just enough to gain the attention of the person next to them. Jaeden's entire face flushed red, which Wyatt loved. Wyatt craved the redness and the lidded eyes. He couldn't wait much longer.

Jaeden turned to glare darkly at Wyatt, but Wyatt just smiled at him, rubbing his thigh gently. The feeling it gave Jaeden was overwhelming him once again. Jaeden's never had sex, he just isn't ready, and Wyatt knows that. Wyatt's been understanding about it, which Jaeden loves. But that doesn't stop them from getting intimate; kissing each other feverishly and sometimes going further. Jaeden's personal favorite is when they strip down to only their boxers and Wyatt grinds gently into him. The tingling feeling that shoots through Jaeden's body is too amazing to deny, he just craves it more and more until he releases. He's even been on top once, rubbing his groin harshly against Wyatt's and moaning desperately into his boyfriends neck. His parents weren't home that day, which was probably more bad than good, seeing as they did that exact exercise twice in only a few short hours. Long story short, Jaeden is very sensitive, being a virgin and all. He gets worked up at the smallest of touches, which is usually a good thing that he continues to crave.

At this moment, though, Jaeden didn't crave the feeling. He didn't crave Wyatt's touch, he was too terrified of being caught as his boyfriends hand roamed his upper thighs. Wyatt's never seen him naked before, or vice versa, so he was scared of what Wyatt was getting at. What if he's planning to touch Jaeden in the middle of class? That would be an awful introduction into the next stage of their relationship.

Wyatt slid his hand further up, suddenly resting his hand heavily on Jaeden's clothed member. Jaeden let out an almost inaudible gasp, his hands rushing to grip the table tightly. The boy next to them glanced over once more, examining Jaeden's grip on the table, noticing how his knuckles are turning white. He then examined the rest of Jaeden, completely rigid. The only part of him that was moving was his chest, rising and falling at an unnatural pace, hyperventilating quietly to himself. His face was bright red, his eyes lidded slightly while his parted lips let out large breaths. The random boy furrowed his eyebrows at the boy, his eyes trailing over to a familiar face sitting next to him.

Wyatt held his smug smirk, eyeing Jaeden up and down, his eyes landing in his lap, where his hand pressed firmly into Jaeden's growing erection. Jaeden began to tremble slightly, shooting a dark glare towards Wyatt. Wyatt glanced around the room, making sure no one would see, and leaned close.

"Just relax, babe, it'll feel amazing soon." Wyatt whispered in a deeper voice, then quickly leaned away from Jaeden again. He began to slowly work Jaeden's pants open, making Jaeden shake his head vigorously.

Jaeden couldn't help but stare at the teacher as this happened, scared that she'd notice them and get them in huge trouble. Or maybe another student will notice and the whole school will find out. Either way, it was making it physically impossible for Jaeden to enjoy the spine-chilling pleasure he was feeling.

Then, just like that, Wyatt reached right into Jaeden's boxers. He grasped lightly onto Jaeden's dick, making Jaeden melt slightly. His jaw went slack, along with his eyelids as his grip only tightened on the table. Once again, their neighbor noticed, looking over at the two and quickly getting wide eyes at the sight. Is that Wyatt Oleff with his hand down the loser's pants?

There was a fuzz over everything now, Jaeden hearing nothing but static as their teacher droned on. Jaeden's eyes closed completely, his hips lifting slightly off of the chair and further into Wyatt's hand. Wyatt hadn't even moved his hand yet and Jaeden was already a mess, sweating quite a bit and trying to keep a grip on reality.

Everything was halted, though, as a shrill ringing sound filled the room. Everyone turned to the phone that sat on their teachers desk, curiosity circling around the room. Jaeden's eyes snapped open, watching their teacher walk to her desk, completely unaware of the sins being committed in the back of her classroom.

She talks on the phone for a minute before sighing and hanging it up on the receiver. She turns to the class, failing to notice the state that Jaeden was currently in.

"I have to go take care of something for a little while. I expect you all to be on your best behavior and do the assigned homework until I get back." She ordered, Wyatt pretending to give her his full attention. Jaeden attempted, but Wyatt's grip on him was overwhelming him too much. She nodded at the class before turning on her heel and heading out of the room. She closed the door behind her, and the class immediately started to talk loudly to each other.

"W-Wyatt, stop, I can't..." Jaeden talked quietly to Wyatt, but Wyatt only started slowly moving his hand up and down on Jaeden's appendage. Jaeden let out small moans, bringing his hand up to his mouth and biting down onto his knuckles, trying to calm his body down. Wyatt was mesmerized by Jaeden's irrevocable beauty, both of them failing to notice the growing attention from the class.

Wyatt looked away from Jaeden, noticing how people were whispering around and slowly turning to look at Jaeden and Wyatt. Sat in the front of the class was Sophia, and when the news reached her, her entire face dropped. She stood up, looking towards the back of the room and examining Jaeden's current predicament. She silently cursed Wyatt, getting ready to walk over and knock some sense into him. But, sadly, her actions were halted.

Wyatt hummed a bit, smirking at the class before dropping down from his chair, managing to duck under the small table. He positioned himself in front of Jaeden, then pushed his chair back enough for Wyatt's head to be clear of the table. Jaeden looked down at him with big eyes, still failing to notice their audience. He knew it must be there, but he was too afraid to look up and find out. Without warning or hesitation, Wyatt pulled Jaeden's hard dick out from his boxers, eyeing it with literal heart eyes. The surrounding people either grimaced and turned away or leaned closer. Both made Wyatt's blood secretly boil, but he ignored it as he leaned forward to lick lightly at Jaeden's tip.

The entire class was in utter shock as Wyatt Oleff began to blow Jaeden Martell in the middle of their algebra classroom. Wyatt lowered his head down, taking Jaeden's dick smoothly down his throat and gliding back up. His eyes fluttered closed at the bitter taste of Jaeden's precum, humming lightly as he sucked on the tip a bit. He swirled his tongue around quickly before taking him back down, beginning to bob his head at a decent pace.

Jaeden was on a completely different planet, his moans now often and decently loud. He was high pitched and breathy, the people surrounding him took great notice to it. Everyone in the room watched with big eyes and mouths agape, completely shocked.

"W-Wy, oh fuck. Oh god, so good." Jaeden babbled aimlessly, finally moving his hands down to tangle in Wyatt's hair. Wyatt moaned deeply around him, taking Jaeden as deep as he could and beginning to massage his fingers into Jaeden's clothed thighs, trying to comfort him. This is a lot, and he knows it. He doesn't want Jaeden getting _too_ overwhelmed, that usually results in tears. He wants everyone to see how much he loves Jaeden, not him overwhelming the boy into tears. Wyatt loves him enough to ruin his reputation completely, along with break the law. Wyatt knew that if they were caught, it would not be good, but he didn't seem to care as he continued to give Jaeden the time of his life.

Jaeden was already getting close, the fire in his stomach roaring to life, as if Wyatt had just dumped a gallon of gasoline on top of it. His legs started to shake and lift off the chair, his mouth hanging open to let out loud moans, filled with desperation. Wyatt takes him deeper, humming and moaning around him as Jaeden's hips lightly buck and stutter underneath him. Wyatt can hear everyone behind him discussing the current events, but he doesn't let it distract him. He lowers his head down onto Jaeden as much as he can go before swallowing thickly, his throat convulsing around the flesh and causing Jaeden to nearly scream out in pure ecstasy.

"Wyatt, oh fuck! O-Oh, I'm g-gonna-" He gets cut off completely by his moans. They've turned high pitched and girly, as they always do when he's about to cum. Wyatt opens his eyes to look up at Jaeden as this happens, and he nearly halts in his place. As he slowly continues to work Jaeden up to his point, he gets absolutely mesmerized by Jaeden's current appearance. His back arched significantly, using Wyatt's head as leverage to lift his hips off the seat. His eyes screwed so tightly shut, only opening to occasionally look down at Wyatt. Then his mouth, his pink lips parted to let out loud moans and noises. His skin such a bright red that you wouldn't doubt that was his actual coloring. His chest heaved at such an unnatural pace, rising and falling in a desperate attempt to keep a grip on reality. He was unfathomably gorgeous.

The whispers around the room were anything but pleasant. A mixture of things were bouncing around, yet all of them would probably give Wyatt the same emotion if heard. Jaeden, too. Wyatt would be mad, he'd probably threaten to kick everyone's asses if they didn't keep their thoughts to themselves. Jaeden, on the other hand, would probably shrivel into a ball and refuse to unravel. He'd be so incredibly embarrassed, not wanting to speak to or even _look_ at anyone ever again. People would whisper in disgust to each other, other times an off form of admiration. Even vile things would escape their lips, lust dripping from their words as they watched on with hungry eyes. It would make Wyatt's blood boil, while simultaneously making Jaeden's blood freeze.

"W-Wy, I-" Jaeden cut himself off with a sinfully loud moan, the class going still and silent as Jaeden's hips thrusted lightly upwards. Wyatt went just a tiny bit faster, looking up at Jaeden through his eyelashes as he did so. Jaeden's head tilted back in pure ecstasy, his mouth hung open wide to let out high pitched moans and pleas. He began to mumble "please" repeatedly in between his whines. His entire body began to tremble, his oversensitivity cracking further under the waves of pleasure he was feeling. A fire started in his stomach, licking around his insides and swirling up his appendage, until he finally got his release.

Jaeden began to cum in thick spurts, coating Wyatt's mouth and throat. His hips lifted off the chair even more, shoving his dick further down Wyatt's warm throat. Wyatt took it, gagging very lightly, barely enough to notice. He closed his eyes loosely as Jaeden finished, feeling the bittersweet liquid in his mouth. He wanted to say it was a bad taste, but he couldn't. He loved the taste of Jaeden, it was perfect, just like everything else. Jaeden was absolutely perfect, and Wyatt couldn't help but pull off slowly and immediately smile up at the love of his life.

Jaeden was panting. He had just experienced the most intense orgasm of his life, he was moaning so loudly and desperately that his throat gained a scratchy feeling. He was forcing air into his lungs, attempting to calm down quicker than his body would allow. Every inch of his skin was glowing red, glistening with a thin layer of sweat. He could feel his hair sticking to his forehead, but he made no effort to fix it. He kept his hands locked in Wyatt's thick curls, afraid that he'd lose touch on his surroundings if he let go. His blood rang with sensitivity, his legs still shaking slightly. The only thing keeping him somewhat grounded was the feeling of Wyatt's hands on his thighs and his mouth sliding off of Jaeden's length.

By the time Jaeden looked down, Wyatt's mouth was off and he was smiling widely up at Jaeden. Jaeden didn't understand what Wyatt could possibly be smiling about, but it made him smile, too. He tried desperately to ignore the inevitable stares and whispers around him, finding it a lot easier when gazing into his boyfriend's eyes.

"W-Wyatt, you're s-so g-gon-na get it-t." Jaeden stammered out, his breathing still so uneven and rapid. Wyatt chuckled a melodic laugh, raising up from the ground and bending over so he was face to face with Jaeden. He leaned forward and pecked Jaeden's lips a few times, being feathery light, as if Jaeden would break. He did that for a second more before finally connecting their lips properly, transferring nothing but love and care from himself and into the kiss. Jaeden suddenly felt even more out of breath, kissing Wyatt back in such a soft and emotion-filled way. He had trouble keeping the tears out of his eyes when feeling yet another overwhelming emotion. His body instinctually straightened more and he felt no need to pull Wyatt closer. They just kissed, a completely new and lovely kiss, sending electricity through their veins.

"Jae?" Wyatt hummed against him, Jaeden's mouth unintentionally curling up at the side. He hummed back in question, slowly pulling away from the kiss in order to let Wyatt talk. Somehow, they both had completely forgotten about their atmosphere. The world faded to black as they looked into each other's eyes and Wyatt uttered the most powerful words Jaeden had ever encountered. "Jaeden Wesley Martell, I love you. I love you so much and I'm tired of hiding it. I know I could've done this in a better way, but I just wanted to show the school what you mean to me. You aren't a coming out video, you aren't a speech, you're an act of intimacy that needs to be shared with the world. You're the deepest feeling and action to walk my earth, and there's no way I can say that in words and have it be expressed enough. You're...you're the love of my life, Jaeden, and if that means doing an illegal act in front of the entire class, completely ruining my reputation and possibly even getting expelled, I'm gonna do it. I'll do anything for you, I'll _be_ anything for you. I...I love you."

The room was silent, the majority of the class mesmerized by the two. Sophia, still standing in the front of the room, was smiling like an idiot. She watched in pure joy as the two shared their moment, and she even kicked the person who tried to talk in the middle of it. By the end of Wyatt's speech, she was close to tears herself. She was no longer scared for her best friend, she knew he would be ok. She knew Jaeden was ok, and Wyatt was no threat.

Meanwhile, Jaeden's face was streaked with tears, and more just kept coming. He was staring at Wyatt with blurry vision, looking straight into his dark brown eyes. He tried to get a handle on himself, but it was impossible in this situation. He kept crying as he examined his boyfriend of three months, soon nodding slowly.

"I-I love you, too, Wy." He stated simply, causing Wyatt's face to light up. His entire aura flipped as he leaned in to kiss Jaeden, his red, puffy lips colliding perfectly with Jaeden's raw, bitten ones. The classroom slowly gained in volume, everyone voicing their opinions to the people around them. The majority of people found them cute. Of course there were people who found it gross or something of the sort, but they were easily drowned out by the positivity.

As they kissed, Wyatt reached down to help Jaeden put his pants back on properly. Jaeden started to laugh, trying to hold it in as his hands slid down to Wyatt's neck and pulled him closer. Wyatt couldn't hold in his laugh, either, and they both laughed lightly as Wyatt buttoned Jaeden's pants. One of his hands slid to Jaeden's waist, the other rising up to hold his cheek. They calmed down, now only smiling lightly as they slowly stopped kissing, pulling away only enough to look at each other.

"You just gave me a blowjob in the middle of our algebra class." Jaeden whispered, letting out a small giggle at his words. Wyatt smiled wider, his heart swelling at the simple sound of Jaeden's laughter. Wyatt couldn't imagine a more beautiful sound, let alone a more beautiful person. Jaeden truly was Wyatt's entire world, and he was positive he'd never let him go.

Wyatt slowly stood up fully before turning and plopping back down in his own chair. He pulled Jaeden's chair closer and put his arm around the older boys small shoulders. He held Jaeden close, kissing his head lightly as they both looked around the room. Jaeden's face went completely red once again, examining the shocked faces for the first time since this all started. The entire class was turned around in their chairs, looking at the couple in the back of the room. While Jaeden tried to hide in Wyatt's shoulder, Wyatt gave a sweet little wave.

"Everyone, this is my boyfriend, Jaeden." Wyatt spoke up, chuckling to himself at the expressions everyone wore. He highly doubts they need an introduction after that, but he felt the need to confirm the impossible thoughts that must be coursing through everyone's heads. Everyone continued to glance between the two in shock, but soon were forced to turn forward in their seats.

Just then, the door swung open rather harshly, revealing their algebra teacher once again. Only this time, her face was tinted red and her glasses were sliding down the bridge of her nose. She pushed them up, taking in deep breaths as she glanced around the room.

"Jaeden Martell and Wyatt Oleff, come with me. Please." She ordered firmly, her tone frantic as she desperately tried to fix her clothes, attempting to look more presentable. The entire class started giggling and whispering to each other as Jaeden's blood ran cold. Wyatt gained a smug smirk, standing up slowly from his chair and pulling Jaeden along with him. Jaeden looked at Wyatt with terrified eyes, but Wyatt just put a finger to his lips, silently shushing the boy.

"I love you, and we'll be ok." He whispers, then smirks lightly. "Just follow my lead." So they left the room, Jaeden's face still burning hot and Wyatt's stride still confident. Wyatt talked the school down so much that they only got a two week suspension. How? Well, I guess you could say it was witchcraft.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope everyone enjoyed!  
This is one of my favorite things I've ever written, honestly. I think it's so well detailed but also balanced well with fluff!  
Feedback is appreciated!  
Much love,  
Apple


End file.
